Honey Lemon
Honey Lemon is a character from Disney's 2014 animated film Big Hero 6. She is voiced by Genesis Rodriguez. Background A cheerful and talented chemical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Honey Lemon lends her skills to help form San Fransokyo's premier megahero team Big Hero 6 after a tragic, mysterious fire changes the lives of her and her friends forever. Her real name was actually revelaed to be Aiko Miyazaki. Character bio :It's elemental when it comes to chemistry whiz HONEY LEMON. Don't let her glasses and funky fashion fool you: Honey may be as sweet as her namesake, but she has a fire in her belly and a can-do attitude that make her pretty much unstoppable. Her knowledge of alchemy proves powerful, too, when the effusive brainiac becomes part of the Big Hero 6 and creates clever concoctions that when thrown, can get her team out of nearly any jam. Press info :A chemistry student, Honey is the glue that holds the group together because of her empathetic, sweet personality and positive attitude. While that — and her girlie duds — doesn't exactly scream megahero material, she goes through one of the sharpest evolutions of the bunch, Williams says. Plus, Rodriguez herself is smart and was into science and robotics in school, Hall adds. "She brings some of that goofy, slightly geeky but joyful thing to the character." Personality Honey is described as being as sweet as her namesake. Sunny, out-going, and humorously photogenic, Honey loves to take photos of herself or grab her friends for a group photo whenever she goes places or experiences something interesting; luckily, she loves life and seems to find most things interesting. Eternally optimistic and bright, Honey is the team member who keeps everyone smiling, and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension within the group. While her silly quirks and clothing may lead people to believe otherwise, Honey is tremendously intelligent, attending the most prestigious technology university in San Fransokyo. Her knowledge of chemistry is innate and thorough enough for her to calculate and input types and amounts of chemical substances on her purse at incredible speeds, without even looking at the typepad. She also has an unexpected love of danger, and experiencing suprising and sudden events usually does not slow her down (or keep her from photographing the moment). This can be demonstrated by the fact that she is always mixing volatile substances through the potent purse, unfazed by the dangers of doing so during active battle. Physical appearance Honey is naturally beautiful 19-year-old girl with lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes and long, honey-blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back. She is thin and distinctly tall, appearing to be so even without her trademark platform heels. She wears pink lipstick and large, magenta rimmed glasses that also function as impromptu safety goggles. Like most characters in the film, Honey changes her clothing on a daily basis. Her clothing generally consists of 60s and early 70s style clothing, many of which are in various shades of yellow or lemon. She also often wears various pairs of large platform heels that boost her to the heights of Baymax and Wasabi (6'2", to be exact), and often wears 60s style headbands that cover her hairline. While encountering Yokai for the first time, Honey is wearing a large white peter-pan collared sweater with a pink ribbon and a headband in the same color. She wears a red and pink and beige horizontal-striped skirt and pink polka-dotted sheer leggings. At the funeral for Tadashi, Honey wears a black, long-sleeved dress with a belt and a white peter pan collar, with black stockings and her hair up in a modest bun. Powers and abilities Coinciding with her love of chemistry, Honey Lemon's battle armor is equipped with a special purse, containing a mini chemical lab inside, and a touch screen with an encoding of the periodic table, capable of creating various weapons in the form of palm-sized "chem-balls" through the use of the aforementioned periodic elements. Such concoctions include hardening foam to halt movement, cushioning foam to break falls, ice to freeze enemies, and smokescreens for camouflage. Role in the film At the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Honey Lemon and her companions are in the mix of creating new innovations for the world to see. Honey, personally, is working on chemical metal embrittlement, when she's introduced to the younger brother of her friend and classmate, Tadashi Hamada, Hiro, who's in the mix of a tour throughout the university. After showing her experiment to Hiro, Honey joins the others in the former's meeting with Fred, who notes the occasion he once asked Honey to concoct a formula that would turn him into a fire-breathing lizard at will, though she denied his request, believing such ambitions weren't science. Later on, after Hiro decides he wants to join the university, Tadashi informs him of the annual science fair that would bestow upon him a chance to showcase an invention, and if the showcase impresses the school's head professor, Professor Callaghan, he'll be granted with enrollment. Honey joins the Hamada brothers, along with the rest of her friends, in assisting Hiro in creating a mass amount of miniature robotic nano bots known as the Microbots. On the day of the fair, Honey stands by Hiro's side for support, taking selfies with the rest of her friends to remember the occasion. Fortunately, the fair was a success, and Hiro is granted enrollment within the school. Honey and the others celebrate his triumphant by heading to Cass' café, whilst Hiro and Tadashi stay behind for some alone time. In during which, Tadashi is killed in a supposedly accidental fire, as well as Callaghan, whom the former was trying to save. Honey and the others join together in comforting the Hamada family over Tadashi's death, though, Hiro remains distant from the group. One night, however, they find him wandering around the city with Baymax, Tadashi's healthcare robot. Honey and the others follow behind, and soon learn Hiro's Microbots were stolen by a mysterious man named Yokai. Said villain soon spots the children near the docks and immediately attacks. Honey and the others evade the villain in Wasabi's van. Whislt Wasabi believes Yokai's out to kill them, an optimistic Honey reassures her friends that such a theory may not be the case, until Yokai throws a car at their vehicle. Fortunately, the friends are able to escape with their lives (after falling into the bay and apparently drowning, unintentionally fooling Yokai into believing them to be dead) and seek refuge at Fred's mansion home, where they are able to recover from the incident. As they rest, Hiro begins to ponder on Yokai's identity. Fortunately, Baymax reveals to have his health information (having scanned him during the escapade) allowing him access to tracking the villain. With this, Hiro suggests the group upgrade themselves into a team of crime-fighting heroes. However, Honey believes such an idea may not be the best, as they're merely a bunch of kids. Even so, Hiro assures them they can be far more, and with that, the group goes through with his plans. Honey receives a special purse capable of creating elemental weapons in the form of balls. With these balls, Honey can create a variety of unique attacks, making her one of the most powerful members of the team. After some training, the group sets out to an abandoned island, where Yokai is said to be hidden. Once they arrive, they learn the island was once a facility used by Alistair Krei, for building and testing his teleportation portal. Unfortunately, during the testing process, the test pilot, Abigail, was apparently killed, resulting in the facility's closure. The information leads the team to believe Krei is the man behind Yokai's mask, wanting to rebuild the portal. Just as they reach this conclusion, Yokai attacks. Honey assists GoGo in battling the villain, but she's soon defeated. The battle ends with Hiro finally unmasking the villain, who is then revealed to be Professor Callaghan. Callaghan explains he used the Microbots to escape his supposed death, brushing off the fact that Tadashi died trying to save him. Furious, Hiro removes Baymax's healthcare chip (the chip that enables his sweet and caring nature), leaving him to become a killing machine with one order: kill Callaghan. Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred fend off Baymax, knowing such a deed to be wrong, but fail. Meanwhile, Honey recovers Baymax's original programming chip, and before he's able to destroy Callaghan, restores the robot to his normal self. Unfortunately, this allows Callaghan the opportunity to escape, leaving Hiro furious with his friends. Honey and the other are left stranded on the island after Hiro stormed off in frustration with Baymax, only to be rescued by Fred's butler. Once they return to San Fransokyo, they comfort Hiro, as his anger was merely out of grief. After the boy apologizes for his actions, Honey reveals to have found another recording from the facility, that reveals the test pilot, Abigail, was the daughter of Callaghan, revealing his schemes are driven out of revenge. Honey and the others rush to Krei Tech to save the founder, only to be attacked by a vengeful Callaghan. During battle, Honey encloses herself in a chemical bubble for protection, but Callaghan strikes his Microbots through the surface, in an attempt to impale her, thus killing her. Fortunately, Honey manages to use her chemicals to grab hold of one of the Microbot tentacles, which pulls her out of the bubble upon retraction, thus saving her. Then, Honey joins her teammates in destroying the Microbots by sending them into Callaghan's portal, eliminating his power. After Callagan is defeated and the portal is taken down, the machine begins to glitch, on the verge of exploding. Before the team can retreat, Baymax senses life within the portal, leading the team to believe it to be Abigail. Baymax and Hiro to journey inside to save her, and in the process, Baymax losses his life. Even so, Hiro and Abigail return safely, and with Callaghan taken down, the city is saved. Honey and her friends return to their normal lives, officially welcoming Hiro into their school and circle of friends. As he settles in Tadashi's former lab, he manages to find Baymax's healthcare programming chip, thus allowing him to recreate the bot. With Baymax revived, Honey rejoins her friends in the reassurance of Big Hero 6. At the end of Big Hero 6, she married to Hiro Hamada and together, she and Hiro has three children named Harvey, Helen, and Henry (who is also the niece and nephews of Tadashi Hamada and also the great niece and nephews of Cassandra Hamada). Most importantly, she is also the sister-in-law of Tadashi Hamada, through a relationship with his younger brother Hiro Hamada. Trivia *In the comic, she and Hiro are love interests, but it isn't yet known if that will happen in the movie. *Honey Lemon bears some resemblance to a mix between Rapunzel and the Moppet Girl. *Honey Lemon has a similar personality as Bulma Brief from Dragon Ball Z because both she and Bulma are scientist. Similar Heroes *Aisha Campbell, Katherine Hillard, Ashley Hammond, Madison Rocca and Emma Goodall (Power Rangers) *Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Bulma, Bra, Dr. Brief and Trunks (Dragon Ball) *Colon (Choujuu Sentai Liveman) *Donatello (TMNT Series) *Houka Ozu (Mahou Sentai Magiranger) *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Natsuki Mamiya (GoGo Sentai Boukenger) *Joy (Inside Out) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Serena (Pokemon) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Switchboard (Brenda) (Beverly Hills Teens) Gallery Honey Lemon in Suit.png Hiro and Honey.jpg Hiro and Group.jpg Go go, Wasabi, and Honey.jpg Hiro and Gang.jpg 1f94446b2ddfb9bf3dc95c62073242d91341250571 full.jpg|The Original Honey Lemon Hiro and Honey 2.jpg Hiro and Honey 3.jpg Hiro and Honey 4.jpg Hiro and Honey 5.jpg Hiro and Honey 6.jpg Hiro and Honey 7.jpg Hiro and Honey 8.jpg Hiro and Honey 9.jpg Hiro and Honey 10.jpg GoGo comforts Hiro.jpg Honey and GoGo.jpg Hiro and his Gang.jpg Hiro and his Team.jpg GoGo, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred shocked.jpeg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Super Hero Category:Avengers Members Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Amazons Category:Speedsters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Officials Category:Movie Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Passionate Learners Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Messiah Category:Pure of heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Ingenue Category:Successful Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Bond Creator Category:Elementals